Start Me Up
The 13th episode of Season 9. Summary After a rough year, Peter's desperate for some good news, and he gets it—acceptance to Toronto University! When he opens a club to earn some much-needed cash, will the constant party prove too tempting to resist? Main Plot Peter, Jane, Sav and Danny all speak about their college plans at the beginning of the episode. Peter needs money so he decides to meet up with Spinner at the Dot to come up with some options. He follows him up to the storage room upstairs. Peter comes up with a solution to make a club called Above the Dot. Later in the episode, Peter sees Fiona and Victoria shopping. Fiona convinces Peter that Victoria is clean of crystal meth. Peter asks her out and they start a relationship. That night, Above the Dot has a raging party with Janie and the STUDz performing. The party goes well, but people are seen doing drugs. A policeman warns Peter the next day that they could be shut down if they did this again. Jane goes to the girls' washroom and hears Victoria snorting meth. She comes out of the stall and compliments Jane. Jane rushes to tell Peter and Spinner, but Peter is skeptical. Peter questions Victoria about her drug problem and she asks him if he wants any. He declines and breaks up with her. Peter meets up with Jane and the STUDz and they tell him he is back in the band. The name of the band is now Janie and the STUDz featuring Peter Stone. Subplot Declan and Clare are seen talking about different countries' cultures. Clare is then seen rushing with Alli around the halls and to the class. Clare then presents her story on different countries' culture. They sound a lot of what Declan told her about the cultures. The next night, everyone is trying to get in, including Clare and Alli who are seen speaking with Declan. Alli asks Clare about her experiences in other countries. Declan is confused since Clare said she never went there. It is revealed that Clare was using all of Declan's stories to write her story. The next day, Alli and Clare are again seen zooming through the halls to the girls' room. Clare pulls out a lacy bra and plans to get "interesting". Alli is holding her books and drops them. She picks up Clare's notebook and reads the story about K.C. whom she wants to get back with. Alli wants her to tell the story to the class, but Clare says it isn't finished, she still has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. ﻿ Gallery= Gallery Dtng913914-6.jpg Dtng913914-7.jpg =__=.jpg 914.png kisspeter.png peter..jpg Normal bscap0173.jpg Normal bscap0176.jpg Normal bscap0177.jpg Normal image0vvvv.jpg Normal image1erer.jpg Normal image2wewa.jpg Normal image3zawqe.jpg Normal image4mhjhg.jpg Normal image5wre.jpg Normal image7nbj.jpg Normal image632.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch Start Me UpWatch Start Me Up Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Drugs Category:Band Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:College Category:Drugs Category:Party